


A Chaotic Night With The Vice Commander

by Anonymous



Category: Gintama
Genre: 3094853, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sougo being an asshole to Hijikata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Katsura met Hijikata in a local bar.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Katsura Kotarou, Katsura Kotarou/Nishiki Ikumatsu
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	A Chaotic Night With The Vice Commander

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a cursed fic but I need to let it live freely after spending an entire year being forgotten in docs.

It’s Katsura!

Yes, Katsura, your favorite local Joui Patriot Katsura.

Maybe not too local...The Katsura with-his-trusty-sidekick-Elizabeth Kotarou guy.

Fighting alongside his comrades to protect the country from amanto, Katsura.

Not Zura. Katsura. 

  
“Quit slacking off. Seriously...” Ikumatsu chided.

Business has been slow at Hokuto Shinken lately...really slow...for some reason. 

Katsura was just on his regular ish...thought it’d be nice to swing by the ramen shop and help out for a few days...Yeah yeah he kind of had a crush on the woman. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get into her pants because she only loved her late husband. 

But that’s about it...He often slack off to gather information on the current event happening around Edo. So he wasn’t really that big of a help.

Weird shit had been happening around Kabukicho and he thought it might be related to the Amanto.

* * *

“Hahah did you hear? The bar nearby got closed down ‘coz people really held a non-con mass orgy there? Literally what the fuck man…?”

“Damn...I heard it’s been happening with other bars too...and the cabaret places, and- yeah----mostly at Yoshiwara.”

“What do you think happened there? Tentacle hentai or some shit like that?”

“Didn’t the girls that went there said something about smoke…”

Another man walked in, placing his coat on the chair and let out a long sigh…

“I’ll get one soda and a yakisoba please…” his tired voice was barely audible…

  
  


“Coming right up!!!” Ikumatsu shouted as she finished the order before. 

“Katsura, these are for the two men over there..don’t trip...”

He casually walked to the men and set down the ramen. They didn’t bother being discrete, which was a good thing...

“Yosa, what took you so long…”

“My sis went to a club last night. She had to get hospitalized though…”

“Hey, hey, what happened? Is she okay? And we were just talking about that.”

“Yeah, she blabbered something about some Amanto and indecent men were harassing the people there. Some even let them do it even though they refused seconds earlier…She said they weren’t in their right mind...And one happened to call the cops on time. Fucking bastards…” He paused with a sigh.

“Oi, oi. What happened next? Is she feeling better?”

“She was catatonic at the time...The doctor gave her anesthesias and went through diagnosis... said she inhaled something..”

“Cocaine?” 

“That’s what I thought. But the Doc said it could be worse…Some kind of weird content...Poor kid.”

“Damn...I hope she feels better.”

“Ikumatsu, be careful too.”

“Alright alright...Good thing I’m not a party goer...” She reassured them.

‘Foreign substance.’ Katsura thought.

“Next order coming right up.”

__

A few hours had passed. And Katsura left the ramen shop.

As he walked, he couldn’t help but think about what that guy said. 

‘Some kind of drug? The Amanto must have concocted it somehow. There’s no way those drugs would have passed his people that easily.’

Only one way to find out.

———-

The place is packed with people. From humans to Amantos. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the rumored incident and continued to party.

People of this generation are so irresponsible. 

As Katsura watched the crowd of people downstairs, a clumsy waiter bumped into him and spilled wine onto him in the process.

Unfortunately, this night isn’t going to get better for Katsura. 

“Sorry! My bad!” A familiar voice caught his attention.

They both looked up at each other. 

‘It’s the government dog. And what’s with this getup.’

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end. Chapter 2 is still locked in my basement. But it’s finished. I just don’t feel like posting it.


End file.
